Talk:Creddie/@comment-3101374-20110810084921/@comment-3999180-20110810143946
totally awesome theories! :D i agree with everything you said. xD i agree that the theory may be unlikely, but whatever! ahaha, a grown woman i know suggested that maybe Sam's project on her own was to see how many people she could mislead into thinking she liked Freddie. xD it cracked me up and i know it's unlikely, but it would be a really awesome twist, in my opinion. :) it doesn't look likely, with the arc. xD but it's still funny that she even cared. xD personally, at this point, i feel like the most likely Creddie outcome is this: Freddie decides to give Sam a chance (maybe because he's got some kind of feelings for her, maybe he's trying to be bold, maybe he's trying to "move on", or maybe he feels sorry for her because, seriously, she's in a mental hospital - rejection isn't what she needs.) Anyways, they go out for a little while. both of them have a lot of fun, but aside from the physical content of their relationship (that sounds SO bad. but i just meant the kissing, i promise. xD), nothing really romantic happens. on top of that, no one seems to agree with their decision to be together, and they keep fighting. the fighting gets so bad that Carly keeps having to step in to fix their relationship, but she eventually gets tired of having to keep getting them back together, when they only make each other miserable after a while, anyway. so she tells them that she's tired of it in a Carly kinda-way, and Sam and Freddie talk it over. they discuss that they don't really have romantic feelings for each other, which surprises them, but they really enjoy being friends and hanging out sometimes, just to talk or whatever. so Sam suggests that they break up (although it's mostly mutual - it seems like a lot of Sam enthusiasts would prefer her breaking it off with him, and i have to agree that it would look better.), and Freddie agrees. they tell Carly, and they're all back to being best friends. then, in a few episodes, either Carly or Freddie (or maybe both?) talk to Sam and admit that they think they have feelings for the other one, but they wanted to be up-front about it and make sure she was all right with it before they did anything about it. Sam's pretty psyched about it, because it's been long enough that it wouldn't be awkward for Carly to go out with Freddie, especially since Sam has no romantic feelings for Freddie anymore, because of the way they broke up. so she gives one or both of them the green light, and Freddie eventually comes up to Carly to ask her out. but it's not like when he used to ask her out every day - it's wayyy more serious. he's obviously really thought it out, and has real feelings for her. then it's brought up neither of them ever said anything before, and they both say they were waiting for the other one, because he thought he was her "foreign bacon", and she was waiting for him to tell her the "hero thing" was over. :) they get together, Sam gets together with Brad (Sorry, Bam shipper here! xD), annnd that's about where my theory ends. xD please don't hate, random people. my brain's dead today. but i enjoy theorizing. xD i don't care how unlikely everyone thinks this plan is. xD ahahaha :) AND OH MY GOSH THIS WAS SO LONG. i'm so sorry. xD